Floating Mistletoe
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: George and Fred accidently set loose one of their crazy invention that’s meant to get everyone in the Yule-tide sprit. Who will it find and what havoc will it cause? Short and sweet, DM/HG


**Floating Mistletoe**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Me first HP fic every! And it's just in time for Christmas too!Just under 1000 words.... I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Floating Mistletoe**

"I think it a great idea!" Pepped George.

"I think its absolute rubbish…"Ginny muttered.

"Rubbish? Ginny! This right here will give all the poor blokes a chance to get _at least_ a little something this holiday season. C'mon and be of good cheer, Gin" Fred gave his little sister a pat on the shoulders.

"You say that now, but just you wait. Nothing good can come from that, 'creation'of yours."

"But it's going to spread holiday cheer!"

"That's right, and it's going to help Harry plant one on Miss Cho Chang." Fred said then he stared making kissy faces at his twin. Ginny face bunched up at the thought of Harry and Cho kissing, but then it relaxed some and she forced her lips into a grin.

"Fine then, I guess you're right. And besides, I can use it to get Dean to kiss me!" She said pensively then skipped off past her brothers; both had heir mouths wide open.

"Gin wait!"

"Ginny you wouldn't!"

It wasn't like they didn't like Dean Thomas; it was just that they didn't like seeing their only little sister kiss...Well, kiss anyone really.

"You know George," Fred started as he watch their sister disappear down the hall. "I think Ginny had a point there. Maybe we shouldn't release them…"

"You know Fred, I think you're right." George said as he began to repack the seven floating mistletoe up.

"Oh, as always."

"Fred, how many of these things did we make again?"

"Seven. Why?"

George recounted. Only six of the floating mistletoe were in the box.

"Fred, I think we may have just a slight problem."

* * *

No one ever went to the muggle section of the library, so naturally, it made the perfect meeting spot. Draco was planning to meet there with his crew to plan what the were going to do for break. It may have sounded a little obsessive at first, but his friends really did need guidance every step of the way. He sighed as he made his way to the muggle section of the library. I was nine forty five in the morning and classes were official over until the returned of the students after winter break. So Draco just assumed that most everyone would still be in bed.

He was way off the mark.

The library was crowed with throngs of people, all in deep, hushed conversations.

Well at least there would be safe refuse in the muggle section.

He made his way to the normally desolate, far corner of the library. He pasted the arching selves that granted passage to this section of the library and-

For the loving sake of Merlin!

Draco's mouth pressed into a hard thin line at the sight of her bushy brow halo of hair. Leave it to Granger to ruin his relativity good mood by being in the one place he want to be that morning.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise then? The mudblood in the muggle section. Oh the irony!"

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading to give her intruder a jaded look before returning to her book.

"Why Malfoy, what's so ironic about a muggle born coming to the_ muggle_ section? The real paradox lies with you, a tyrannical pure blood, coming here." She stated without looking up from her book.

The bloody mudblood witch! She _really_ got under his skin.

"Yah whatever Granger, just leave." He grunted as he folded his arms over his chest and stared her down.

Hermione arched a pale brow, but still didn't look up from her book. She could have laughed at his bratty, child-like display.

"You know Malfoy, I don't think I will." She said with a rather dull tone. "You're more than welcome to join me though. Harry and Ron will be here soon. They'll just _love_ this."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and he didn't like it. He could hear the two fool she was referring to blabbering away as they enter the library. He was just about to stalk away and take a jab at them when he noticed a bundle of mistletoe just above her head. She causally flipped the page of her book. She was oblivious to the blasted thing! A wicked smirk formulated across his face. If she wasn't going to leave, then he would have to just embarrass her and piss off her Griffin-_dorks_

"No, I'll have to pass on you're offer Ganger but…" He could see the Potter and his side-kick the Weasels round the corner. They were still engaged in their conversation when they spotted him and stopped. Annoyance and anger clear on their faces. Granger was too engrossed in her book to notice anything that wasn't right in front of her. This situation was going to be just too perfect. Minus the fact that he was just about to taint his pure blood.

"Merry freakin' Christmas Granger," he said as he bent down and lifted her chin up and point skyward.

The motion was too awkward for her to respond to with haste. Instead, her chocolate eyes followed his finger up slowly. What was that? Was that a-

And then he kissed her.

It wasn't anything deep or passionate. Just light warmth against her lips.

_Pop!_

Her eyes went wide.

Streamers and confetti of red and green and white started to fly everywhere and clouded her vision.

She wanted to scream.

Everyone in the library was looking in their direction.

But she didn't pull away.

The moment passed quickly, but the warmth he left on her lips would last all break long. Not to mention the embarrassment!

He pulled away and looked at her with his grayish blue eyes, then chuckled once. It wasn't nearly as bad as he though it would be.

"Merry bloody Christmas, Granger. Merry bloody Christmas." Then he was gone, leaving Hermione in a dazed state. He stalked passed Harry and Ron, who (with their mouths open in disbelief) were too shocked to punch him square in the noses, and out of the library.

Then Ron began to throw a mad man's fit and it brought Hermione back to reality.

A merry bloody Christmas it was going to be indeed.

_Alla Fine_

* * *

Yah! it's done! Hoped you liked it! Please review and Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
